


Strung Out

by BeachBlanketBingo



Series: Last Podcast Snippets [2]
Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Ben Kissel - Freeform, I Tried, I just need soft flustered Ben, Marcus Parks - Freeform, THAT'S ALL I WANT, please, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: Marcus is strung out and climbs in bed with Ben.
Relationships: Ben Kissel/Marcus Parks
Series: Last Podcast Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Strung Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr post by ficfucker

Ben jerked awake as he felt movement on his bed. How he didn’t notice anything before that was a mystery, he was usually a surprisingly light sleeper. He only just barely managed to not jump out of skin as the moonlight filtering through his window bounced off Marcus’ shallow face.

“Jesus, fuck, Marcus,” He choked out, watching the man tug off his shoes before dropping his jeans shortly after, leaving him in his boxers and loose shirt, “What the hell?”

Making a small mumbling noise Marcus reached out and pushed back against Ben who was now trying to stand up. Being out of it, the larger man fell back against the bed easily, blinking tiredly trying to wake himself up. What on earth was Marcus doing here at this time of morning? They’d seen each other hours ago and the man had been fine, a little exhausted looking, but that was usually the man’s normal. 

This Marcus, from what Ben could see in the low light, was strung out and nearly shaking. His eyes were half opened and he looked about ready to collapse at the slightest touch. Ben’s heart twisted in his chest at seeing his friend like this, but he did feel a little comforted that the man was now here with him, and not alone.

“Too many thoughts,” Marcus whispered as he tugged at the covers on Ben’s bed. Ben let him, watching as Marcus peeled them back and began to crawl in next to him. Marcus let out a soft sound as he lay down, rolling towards Ben where the bed dipped down under the man’s weight. Ben was tense as Marcus curled against him, moving so his nose was pressed into Ben’s neck and one hand clutched his sleep shirt. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the fucker from today. Couldn’t get them out of my head,” He continued, his voice still barely audible as if talking any louder would break whatever mood had seemed to settle in the room around them, “All those women, and no one cared.” 

His hand tightened in Ben’s shirt causing Ben to frown and settle a hand on Marcus’ waist, his thumb rubbing across the man’s hip trying to sooth him. He tightened his grip and tugged Marcus closer, only wanting to be there for however the man needed him right now. He lay there, listening as Marcus’ breathing evened out, and his body slowly began to relax as he finally fell asleep.

“I’ve got you, man,” Ben spoke, his voice as loud as he dared not wanting to scare Marcus awake, “Don’t worry, I’ll always be here.”


End file.
